


Growing up in Katolis

by A_penguin



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_penguin/pseuds/A_penguin
Summary: Queen Sarai founds a young MoonShadow elf in the forest.





	Growing up in Katolis

The sun had already been hidden a few hours ago, the moon rise in its place while the wind hit the trees of the forest. Lord Viren was walking around hiding in the shadows, he had left the castle after he made sure that Soren and Claudia were asleep, watching his surroundings taking care that no one saw him. He stopped at a clearing that was being illuminated by the moon, he knew perfectly well why he was in that place.

''I know you are here''.

A hooded figure fell from a nearby tree, falling on her feet.  
''You're late '' she criticized with a serious tone as she approached.

''I apologize for my tardiness, it was kind of hard to get out'' he said leaning his head in apology. ''But going to the point, did you thought about the proposal I gave you?''

''Yes and I’m still surprised that you asked me for a favor again, but I want to know the truth, your plan is very complicated and I do not see the logic. What are your interests?'' she said, noting his distrust.

"I already told you everything in the letter that I sent you, you are one of the few that can fulfill the mission, maybe it has some risk but I already have a plan for the outcomes. All I want is bring peace between humans and elves, you want that too right? "

Despite the hood, he could tell his partner narrows her eyes but give a smirk. He told her what she wanted to hear after all that was enough to get what one really wants.

''Ok, I will do it and you better do your part.''

''I promise, I'm glad we have reached an agreement'' he said extending his right hand the small black box with purple marks. ''You already know that failure is not an option.''

"Yes, as always" she took the box and then started to go where she came from to disappear among the trees.

After that Lord Viren just turned around to return to the castle with a smile of satisfaction knowing that he already had the first part of his plan. Now there was only to go back to the castle before someone noticed his absence.

 

* * *

 

It was early morning in Katolis, the sun was just rising and Sarai got up with this while Harrow was still asleep as Ezra was in his crib.

''Mmmmm'' said Harrow complaining as he continued with his eyes closed ''Sarai, my dear queen, please go back to bed.''

''Time to get up love, '' she insisted while opened the curtains, they have same routine every day but Harrow never got up on his own. (Possibly he never will)

It was when we heard a loud knock on the door so Sarai went to open it, thats when she found one of the guards, he looked anxious.

''Queen Sarai we found...something in the forest, we need your presence'' he said noting his nerves.

Sarai raised an eyebrow. ''Something? What exactly?''

The guard went silent for a few seconds.’’A Moon shadow elf.''

Sarai wide her eyes, an elf founded in the forest? Did he come here to commit an attack? Turning to see her husband which was already raised by hearing that. "Prepare my horse, I will be there in a few minutes." she ordered the guard to leave. She went to put on the clothes she uses on combat and her spear, Harrow argued that he was worried about her safety, the elves are dangers and this one was probably an assassin,  she assured him it would be fine and was part of her duty, besides somebody had to take care of Callum and Ezran. So as she said in a few minutes she was riding along with some guards where the elf was.

'' Where was it found? '' She asked the guards.

"At a point not far from here, several guards tried to take it to the castle but was putting up too much resistance so we cornered it and I went to call you."

Sarai was confused by that, how young was that elf so that he would allow himself to be cornered or even to be seen? ''Was carrying a weapon?''

''No, but certainly knows how to fight.''

Just when the guard said that they came to a clearing where the guards were corralling the elf against a tree, she got off her horse and approached. When she saw the elf disbelief, it was undoubtedly a moon shadow elf, she had white hair that reached to her shoulders, horns, pointed ears, violet eyes and under these where two marks on her cheeks. Sarai could not believed, she was possibly around Callum's age. Without hesitation, Sarai left his spear aside and approached slowly where the little elf was while making a sign so that the guards back off, despite she was an elf and Sarai have even fought them in the border, she is a child, she have nothing to do with that. ''Hello little one'' she tried to get closer but the young elf just retreated more in a defense position. ''Don't worry, nobody is going to hurt you.'' She came closer and got on one knee to stay at her height, the little girl stared at her without lowering her guard. "My name is Sarai, what is your name?" 

The other one just kept quiet.

''It's okay, you do not have to tell me, how did you get here? Is there someone with you?

At this the other only shook her head, Sarai could tell she was scare but was hiding it really well, she could see the courage in her eyes.

"No doubt you are very brave, but I can see you are lost, I can help you if you want" she simply gave her a smile, an honest one.

That leave Rayla really confused.

"Rayla," she murmured in a way that was almost impossible to hear. ''That's my name.''

"Rayla, that's a pretty name." Sarai reached out her hand, Rayla did not have to accept it but this was her way to show what she wanted to help. To her surprise Rayla moved a little closer.

''I want to go home ''

"You will, _I promise_." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you have liked, please let me know your opinions in the comments.


End file.
